


Caught

by enkaychi



Series: Concubine!verse [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Marks, Consensual captivity, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Violence During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkaychi/pseuds/enkaychi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho didn't want most other omegas, he wanted <i>this</i> type of omega, rare as they were in these modern times</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in same universe as [Trade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1930746/chapters/4169571) but can be read separately. If you're not into YooSu there aren't any continuity issues if you haven't read Trade. This is all human omegaverse to clear up any confusion. No werewolves, just strange biology.

Yunho watched from the door as Ara reached down into the cradle and pick up Seungwon. She handled him with an instinct only a mother had, cradling him in her arms with his head against one upper arm. The baby’s mouth opened wide in a silent yawn and he blinked up at her with sleepy eyes. Ara smiled at the baby, her mouth pulling into a contented crescent moon. She rubbed her nose against Seungwon’s and and rocked him gently. To most fathers it would be considered a beautiful sight.

Yunho clenched his fists tightly, fingernails digging into his palms. He wanted that woman’s filthy fucking hands off of his son.

He stepped into the nursery, quickly walked over to the crib and placed his arms under Ara’s transferring his son into his own arm. He grimaced at the fact that he had to touch her to do so.

A strangled sound escaped her throat. “Yunho,” she whispered. It was the plea of a woman who didn’t know what she had done to deserve her husband’s scorn, a woman who had found herself living a life both very similar and very different to the one she had expected when she’d married him.

Something had changed in the way Yunho looked at her. He wasn’t anywhere near as affectionate as he had been when they’d first gotten married. There were less smiles and less casual touches. He didn’t even speak to her unless he had to these days. She’d begged him on countless occasions to tell him what she’d done wrong, that she would fix the problem if only he would let her know what it was.

But Yunho couldn’t even blame her for the way he treated her. There was nothing she could fix. It was his own issue with her nature as an omega and that wasn’t something she could change. Telling Ara would just hurt her and he didn’t want to hurt her any more than he already was over something that wasn’t her fault. After all, he had loved her once.

That love was the reason he was getting her out of the house this week. He knew she knew what he was keeping downstairs. The woman wasn’t stupid. There were members of his family who wouldn’t even think to do this much, who would spend this week doing as they pleased, regardless of where their spouse was.

Yunho wasn’t that cruel.

He turned away from her and placed Seungwon back in his cradle. “Your bags are already packed.”

“Yunho, please,” she whispered again in that desperate tone.

He curled his fingers tightly over the sides of the cradle, watching his baby kick his tiny feet. “You’ll be gone for the week.”

His words were final. The decision had already been made. After this week, he’d let her see Seungwon when she wanted to, she had given birth to the boy, but his son would have a new mother. A better mother.

-

Yunho left Seungwon in the care of the nanny and saw Ara off. She gave one last plea before he closed the door on the town car that would take her to Gimpo Airport but he pretended he didn’t hear it. “Have a good time in Jeju.”

He settled in his office after her departure, setting up the video on his laptop. He steepled his fingers under his chin as he watched the video stream of the boy in one of the suites downstairs.

Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho couldn't help but smile as he watched the boy tug on the chain keeping the metal cuff around his ankle attached to one of the large steel rings sticking out of the bedroom wall. 

The heat rooms in the Jung family houses were an exercise in luxury most omegas didn’t get. Large, soft bed. Flowing curtains, giving the illusion of widows that weren’t actually there. Plush carpeting. Intricate furniture. Chain or no chain, most other omegas in heat would already have given up trying to get free and simply accepted that out of all the lots they could have drawn in the life lottery, this one didn't seem so bad. This one was comfortable and no doubt came attached to a wealthy alpha. They would have settled on the bed waited.

But then, if Jaejoong had been like most other omegas, Yunho wouldn't have him chained up like a wild animal in that room. 

Yunho watched Jaejoong wrap part of the length of chain around his arm and tug hard. His eyes lit up when he saw the last few pulls had resulted in small cracks forming in the white walls around where the ring was fastened to the wall.

Wild animal indeed. Yunho didn't want most other omegas, he wanted _this_ type of omega, rare as they were in these modern times.

-

Yunho had met Kim Jaejoong a little over three months ago on a visit to SM Entertainment, one of the entertainment companies operating under the umbrella of Jung Incorporated. It had been one of the rare days when Yunho had chosen to sit in on the open auditions held every few months, usually he left most of that part of the business up to the staff in the talent acquisition department.

Jaejoong stood out among all the other trainee hopefuls, with his ethereal looks and deep, airy voice. 

“Kim Jaejoong, age… seventeen?” came the question from one of the judges.

Jaejoong nodded.

“Hmm, you’re a bit old to be starting as a trainee.”

Seventeen was young but in the entertainment industry it could be considered ancient. SM preferred younger trainees. They had debuted artists who were younger than seventeen.

Jaejoong opened his mouth to give what no doubt would be a plea to give him a chance and let them know how hard he would work but the judge raised a hand in the air, stopping him before he could make a sound. “No.”

Jaejoong nodded, bowed, and thanked them for their time before leaving. 

Yunho felt a twinge of disappointment. Jaejoong’s singing was good, not great, it was still unpolished, unrefined, but he had potential. With the right vocal training and careful branding they could have molded him into something more than great. Yunho could overturn the decision, if he wanted to accept someone as a trainee no one in this room would gainsay him, but these people had been hired for a reason. They would not be working for him if they were in any way incompetent. He trusted their judgment and respected the decisions they made so he simply sat back and let them work.

The boy would most likely try his luck at one of the smaller entertainment companies, one of them would probably take him. Yunho put Kim Jaejoong out of his mind until he saw him, or rather smelled him, a few days later at another one of their open auditions.

Yunho’s curiosity was piqued when he saw the boy in a hallway at the SM building. Jaejoong had determination, not that it would do him any good. Usually, the kids had enough sense to wait until the next round of auditions or try a different city where the chances were they would audition in front of a different set of judges who might see something in them the first set didn’t. He knew some people saw this ‘don’t give up’ attitude as a good quality but this wasn’t some drama where the judges would have a miraculous change of heart after seeing how some poor kid was willing to repeatedly face rejection to show how much he really wanted this. At best they found it annoying.

They didn’t want head strong kids. They wanted kids who could sing well, dance well, and maybe act well, who looked good on stage and were funny or witty on television, who wouldn’t push back against the company system and would do as their managers told them. Of course they weren’t all obedient, and the ones who did stand up for themselves or ran a bit wild were probably more important to the company than the ones who did what they were told, but too many of those type spoiled the whole bunch. 

Looking at Jaejoong then, Yunho was glad they’d turned him down. Head strong alphas and betas were one thing. Head strong omegas were unacceptable. They would have tried to mold him into something that didn’t fit him, the image a pretty show omega who had the illusion of rebellion but turned into a wilting flower when placed in front of the right alpha. They’d done that before.

It had been a disaster. 

Those kids had nearly torn SM apart. The ones who had left, including the pretty omega, had been angry and disappointed and the ones who had stayed, including aforementioned _right_ alpha, had been angry and resentful. Yunho would never have let it happen but he hadn’t been a Vice President back then, that was a position he’d only ascended to two years ago. He’d done what he could for the kids, settling with the three who’d left and getting them off the media blacklists. The two still at SM had looked much better since then, calmer, like someone had undone the string that had wound around them tight and suffocating. Yunho hoped the alpha and the omega had worked all of their business out because they had a Claiming mark between them and those kids had fit each other in ways most people couldn’t even dream about.

He laughed at himself for calling them kids. They weren’t that much younger than he was, the older ones only younger by two or three years at most if he remembered correctly. And then he froze because he knew he hadn’t known Jaejoong was an omega when he’d seen him the first time.

He had guessed that Jaejoong was either an omega or a pretty beta but he hadn’t _known_ , not they way he did as he watched one of the staff, an alpha, wrap his fingers around Jaejoong’s wrist and tug him closer.

“Shouldn’t a pretty thing like you be holed up somewhere on your back at a time like this. How about I give you a try?”

Yunho’s nostrils flared and he inhaled deeply. _At a time like this._ Most omegas in heat knew better than to walk around outside the safety of their homes when any alpha on the street could smell the state they were in. Not that there was anything inherently dangerous about an omega going about their business as usual even at the height of their heat, if they were capable of doing so. Despite what people liked to think, alphas weren’t uncontrolled brutes who would jump any omega in heat. They could resist the heat scent the same as any beta, some alphas just chose not to.

Yunho stepped forward about to force the other alpha to let Jaejoong go when the boy turned around and punched the man in the face. Yunho was ill equipped to deal with the lust that ran through him at the sight of Jaejoong fighting his assailant off. 

Yunho had seen omegas who went through the start of their heats like it was an annoyance, ones who would lay on a bed back bowing against the mattress and beg for whatever they could get, and omegas who grew angry at the proprietary way alphas treated them but eventually gave in, but he’d never seen _this_. 

An omega in heat near feral with rage in his eyes.

-

Several thousand years ago all omegas would have behaved the way Jaejoong was but for some reason science still couldn't explain, over the last few millenia a type of docility had been bred into omegas. Most estimated the ratio around one to ten thousand. For every wild omega there were thousands more who who would lie back and let the first alpha who came across them fuck them through their heats.

Yunho's wife was one such omega. He had met Ara on a blind date their parents had set them up on with hopes that they would hit it off, or if they didn't that they would both be mature enough to see the advantages their union would bring to both families’ businesses, the union of the Jung and Go empires. 

They had dated for several months before agreeing to marry. Yunho had thought he was in love with her. And when Ara had gone into heat several weeks after their wedding he had been excited at the prospect of their first child. What he hadn't been prepared for was the disgust that rose up in him at the sight of her back arching against their bed, legs spread in invitation, begging for his cock.

He had fucked his fair share of omegas through their heat cycles in college, and like most alphas had reveled in the rush it gave him to know someone needed him so desperately. But seeing Ara, seeing _his wife_ behave the same way had made something in him snap. The thought that she had acted this way before, the thought that she might act this way for any alpha who had shown up in their bedroom had tarnished her in Yunho's eyes.

Ah, he had thought, this is why alphas used to lock their wives up with only omega servants to attend to their spouses needs. 

Yunho had fucked Ara through that week but his love for her had died. If not for her pregnancy and the love he had once felt for her he would have have thrown her from his house. 

After all, that was his right. Their marriage had secured their families’ business partnership, what Yunho did with her after that was his business. By law, an alpha could divorce their omega without reason and the way of the world was such that Go family would assume Ara had done something to earn his ire.

Yunho, still wasn't sure he wouldn't do just that now that their son had been born. He certainly didn't want her around Wonnie even if he had determined to let her see the child she’d given birth to. But that was a matter to consider another day. He had something else to deal with this week.

He ran a finger over the screen of the laptop watching as the colors rippled over the length of Jaejoong's body.

Someone else to deal with.

Now that his son had been born, an alpha, a legitimate heir to secure his family line, Yunho was entitled to a concubine. 

Before his disillusionment with Ara, Yunho had never even considered taking a concubine. How uncaring and inconsiderate he would have to be to be so disrespectful as to bring another omega into his wife's home. His father had never had a concubine and was perfectly happy. 

Yunho frowned. His mother was nothing like Go Ara. He remembered his father telling him once with fond recollection that his mother had snapped his wrist and shorn streaks of blood down his chest during their first shared heat. His father had rubbed at his chest and smiled when he'd said this. The man still carried the scars from her finger nails. His mother had been the one in ten thousand.

Yunho wanted the same. Serendipity had given it to him in Kim Jaejoong’s pretty package.

-

After Jaejoong had blackened the manager’s eye and bloodied his mouth the manager had run and hid himself and Jaejoong escaped to the nearest room. 

Yunho made a mental note to have the manager fired. He didn’t want anyone like that working for him.

The nearest room happened to be one of the executive restrooms. Yunho didn’t know why it was so easy for Jaejoong to access and if the other parts of the building supposed to be reserved for executives were just as lax in security but he would remember to make sure someone suffered for it. 

He found Jaejoong bent over a sink one hand on the faucet and the other splashing his face with water. It did nothing to dull the sweet cloying scent in the air and probably wasn’t doing much to cool down Jaejoong’s body either. 

Yunho cleared his throat and smirked when Jaejoong shot up and turned around. His face was wet and the edges of his hair clumped together where the strands had gotten wet. His eyes were wide and wild. “Who are you?”

“Who am I?” Yunho echoed Jaejoong’s question back. “I’m the man who’s about to do you a huge favor.”

Jaejoong scowled and his brown eyes darkened. “I don’t need any _favors_.”

Yunho crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a black marble wall, unconcerned with the state of it’s cleanliness. For the amount of money they paid the cleaning staff the toilets themselves had best be clean enough to eat off. “So I noticed. But even if I did want to give you that kind of favor I promise you wouldn’t be able to afford the assault charges.”

“Assault charges!” Jaejoong near yelled, indignant.

“Yes, assault charges,” Yunho said straightforwardly. “Surely you know alphas aren’t expected to resist an omega in heat.” He ran his eyes over Jaejoong’s body suggestively. “Not when they give out invitations so freely by walking around trailing their heat scent all over the place.”

“That’s complete bullshit,” Jaejoong muttered but his words were belayed by his actions. He took a step away from Yunho and held his hands up as if to say he wasn’t trying to start anything.

Alphas were fully capable of resisting any omega in heat, except maybe the one they’d Claimed, but there were enough alphas in powerful positions who liked to pretend they couldn’t for the laws to say that an alpha couldn’t be punished for doing what was natural for them. There were enough to say that _alphas_ and not omegas were the real victims.

It was all bullshit but it was the law.

“I don’t disagree with you,” Yunho said calmly. “Which is why I’m going to help you. Come here,” he ordered, standing up straight and holding his arms open.

Jaejoong shrunk back. “Why? What are you going to do?”

Yunho dropped his arms and clicked his tongue in chastisement. “So suspicious. We need to get you out of here before anyone else-” he inhaled deeply, “-smells you. And any alphas who do won’t consider approaching you while you’re covered in _my_ scent.”

Jaejoong blinked. “Why yours specifically?”

Yunho didn’t answer. He just smiled and shrugged off his suit jacket. He held it open in front of his chest and nodded his head back slightly. “Come on.”

Jaejoong pulled his bottom lip under his teeth. He looked at the jacket, then up to Yunho’s face, then to the door before his eyes shifted back to the jacket. He stepped forward quickly and turned around when he was in front of Yunho, sticking his arms through the sleeves.

Yunho settled the jacket over Jaejoong’s shoulders and leaned forward and silently sniffed Jaejoong’s hair. Sweet like vanilla and honey. 

He smoothed the fabric of the jacket down over Jaejoong’s arms and turned him around. “Perfect fit.”

Jaejoong shrugged. “Sure.”

Yunho slid an arm across Jaejoong’s shoulders and pulled him into his side. He felt Jaejoong tense up under his arm but the boy relaxed again a second later. “And we’re off,” he said, guiding Jaejoong out of the bathroom.

Jaejoong snorted. “You’re kind of silly for an alpha.”

Yunho smiled down at the boy’s head. “Not silly, I’m just a nice guy.”

A nice guy when he wanted to be seen that way and Yunho definitely wanted Kim Jaejoong to think he was a nice guy. 

A nice alpha.

-

They made it out of the building without incident. They few alphas they crossed paths with flared their nostrils at the smell and looked around to find the source, but quickly turned away upon seeing Jaejoong held under Yunho’s arm. One or two looked like they might have been willing to fight Yunho but they too scurried away once Yunho turned a glare on them.

Yunho bundled Jaejoong into the black town car waiting outside the building and prompted Jaejoong for his home address.

Jaejoong chewed on his bottom lip and slid all the way into the car so he was pressed against the opposite door, looking back at Yunho with wary eyes.

Yunho smiled back openly, hoping to relax Jaejoong. “I think by now we’ve established that I’m not going to do anything to you.” At least, nothing Jaejoong wouldn’t ask for in time if Yunho had his way. “And I certainly have better things to do than than creep around your home. I’m not a crazy stalker. I just want to make sure you get home safe.”

Jaejoong slumped against the door, the tension leaving his body. “Sorry,” he said before telling Yunho his address.

Yunho’s brow wrinkled slightly at the address. It wasn’t what anyone would call a good part of Seoul. He didn’t really want to bring Jaejoong to what would no doubt be a one room unit in a building with security measures that were less than ideal but he held back the temptation to simply direct the driver to his own home. The man wouldn’t ask questions about it, he was paid to keep Yunho’s business to himself, and Jaejoong was only in the beginning stages of his heat at the moment. From what Yunho had observed so far he wouldn’t become violent enough to fight Yunho off.

But no.

Yunho wasn’t that type of alpha. He told Jaejoong he would bring him home and that’s what he would do. There would be more than enough time later for Jaejoong to live with him. For now, Yunho would deliver Jaejoong home.

When they reached the shabby apartment complex where Jaejoong lived, Jaejoong blushed adorably in what Yunho was sure was embarrassment. Yunho made no mention of his thoughts about Jaejoong’s living place and exited the car. He walked around to the other side to open Jaejoong’s door and helped the boy out. 

“Thank you,” Jaejoong said and began to shrug himself out of the suit jacket Yunho had placed on him earlier but Yunho grabbed it at the lapels and held it in place. “Keep it.”

He wanted Jaejoong to keep his smell all through his heat, to make sure that Jaejoong thought about him the whole time.

He reached into the jacket and pulled a pen and a card from one of the inner pockets, hiding a satisfied smile when Jaejoong shivered as Yunho’s had brushed against his chest.

Yunho clicked the pen open and scribbled on the back of the card before holding it out to Jaejoong. “Call me if you ever need help. Or if you just want to talk, I’d be happy to listen.”

Jaejoong grasped the card with both hands and bowed. “Thank you.”

Yunho smiled back at him. “It was my pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it has become three parts instead of two. I felt bad it was taking so long so I decided to post this part.

Yunho was both pleased and displeased that it took Jaejoong a month to contact him. He was in one of the living rooms relaxing when his phone rang. He kicked his feet up onto the round coffee table in front of the sofa and settled back into the cushions. He swiped his thumb across the phone to accept the call and raised it to his ear. “Hello.”

“Yunho-ssi?” The voice on the other end of the phone was low and hesitant and far more polite than it had been when Yunho had first met him..

“Yes?”

“This is Jaejoong. I don’t know if you remember me…,” the voice trailed off at the end.

“Jaejoong?” Yunho questioned although he knew perfectly well who ‘Jaejoong’ was. It wasn’t just anyone who had access to this phone number. This was the line his parents, his sister, and his grandfather called. Not even Ara had ever been given this number. It had been pure impulse that had made Yunho write it down for Jaejoong. He wasn’t likely to forget the only person outside of his immediate family to call him on this line, not when his phone had lit up with a call from _My Jaejoongie_. 

It had been no trouble at all to have Jaejoong’s pre-audition form delivered to him and he’d programmed the teenager’s contact information into his phone.

Yunho had expected the call three weeks earlier, certain that the jacket he had left in the boy’s possession would serve to keep Jaejoong thinking about him and the boy should have been desperate enough for touch at the end of his heat week to have attempted some form of contact with Yunho. When Jaejoong did nothing of the kind Yunho had admired Jaejoong’s strength of will but he had still hired someone to move into the apartment next to Jaejoong’s.Yunho had only said that he himself wouldn’t creep around Jaejoong’s home. He’d made no mention about having someone else do it for him. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Jaejoong had resisted his ploy. Jaejoong had proven himself to be made of stronger stuff than that.

That knowledge should have told Yunho that he should have known better. It would take more than one alpha scented jacket for Yunho to catch his omega.

Lee Taemin was Yunho’s cousin from one of the lesser branches of the family who were always looking for a way to curie favor with Yunho’s grandfather, Jung Insung. Taemin had jumped at the chance to do a favor for _‘the favored child’_ as Yunho was referred to within the family. It was only to Taemin’s benefit that Yunho had paid him for the service he would have done for free.

Taemin was a slight statured, unassuming omega whose goal in life was to become a K-Pop idol. Taemin had struck up an easy friendship with Jaejoong due to their shared ambitions and status as omegas living on their own. Yunho had learned from Taemin that Jaejoong had been auditioning at some of the smaller, lesser known entertainment companies in Seoul and that one had been prepared to sign him as a trainee. 

Yunho had quickly and discreetly acquired a majority share in C-JeS Entertainment and their offer to Jaejoong had disappeared quietly. Ensuring no other company signed Jaejoong had just been a matter of putting the right amount of pressure in the right places. 

Another month or two and Jaejoong would have found himself in a city far from his home in Gongju with the doors to his dream closed to him and unable to find work to support himself. Yunho would have eventually made sure _no one_ would hire him.

It pleased him that he didn’t need to take things that far and gave him hope that Jaejoong had picked up Yunho’s card and called him out of something not born of desperation.

“Kim Jaejoong,” Jaejoong continued. “From the auditions? The omega that…” He trailed off at at the end of the sentence as if unsure of how to politely say _the omega in heat who decked the asshole._

Yunho put him out of his brief moment of misery. “Of course I remember. It’s not every day a man runs into an omega in heat who thinks they don’t need to be locked up at home.”

Jaejoong coughed. “Yes, well. I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?” Yunho asked.

“Excuse me?”

“Apologize for what?” Yunho clarified. “It’s not as if a quirk of nature is your fault.”

“For having to take care of me. I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time. I’m sure you had better things to do.”

Yunho had had other things to do. He was supposed to have a conference call with the office in Tokyo, he had rescheduled it. He was supposed to meet Grandfather for their weekly lunch, he had canceled it and the old man had only laughed when Yunho had told him why. He should have called his cousin Yoochun to find out what exactly was going on with the man, his husband, and his husband’s brother — Jihye had told him Yoochun had finally caught the family sickness — but in light of his meeting Jaejoong, Yunho had found himself in no position to criticize any of his cousin’s decisions. These had all been other things to do.

None of them had been _better_ things to do.

Yunho smiled into the phone. “It was no trouble at all. I wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t wanted to.”

“Well, I just wanted to say thank you.”

“You are most welcome.”

Jaejoong didn’t speak after that.

“Was there something else you needed?” Yunho prompted.

“I was wondering if you wanted to-.” Jaejoong stopped. “No, sorry, it’s nothing.”

“Jaejoong I meant it when I said to call me if you needed anything. I would be more than happy to help you.”

“No, no,” Jaejoong said quickly. “Really it’s nothing.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes. Just… thank you.”

The phone call ended without much more discussion and Yunho placed the cell phone on the sofa next to him. He leaned over the arm of the chair and picked up the house phone. He would send Taemin home with some things. Things that Taemin would share with Jaejoong.

Things that smelled like Yunho.

-

It was both a blessing and a curse to the favorite grandchild, Yunho thought to himself when his grandfather called him at work the next day. He wondered if there was really any benefit at all. It certainly didn’t protect him from Grandfather interfering with his life.

For those who had the misfortune of being on Grandfather’s bad side all interference was done to keep them in line and prevent them from becoming _disgraces to the family name_.

For those who had had the somewhat better fortune of being on Grandfather’s good side — the existence of which was still a subject of great debate within the family, Jihye maintained that it was merely Grandfather’s slightly less worse side — interference was conducted under the guise of _rewards for a job well done_.

For those like Yunho, and to a lesser but still fairly large extent his cousin Yoochun, _the golden children_ as Jihye like to call them, Grandfather’s interference was _all for your benefit, you will thank me later_.

His grandfather spent no time on pleasantries, immediately getting to the point of his call. “How is your _project_ progressing?”

Yunho didn’t bother to feign confusion. Grandfather would simply take it as agreement for him to do whatever it was he was planning to do. Yunho could only imagine what sort of plots Jaejoong would be exposed to if Yunho gave the slightest impression that he wasn’t of the utmost importance to Yunho. Grandfather’s views on omegas, especially those of a lower class, were diametrically opposite Yunho’s. The man would have Jaejoong kidnapped and delivered to Yunho without a second thought. Yunho didn’t want that, he wanted the boy to come to him willingly.

“It’s going quite well,” Yunho answered, not a complete truth but not a lie either. He didn’t expand on the statement. His grandfather would already have a full report of what Yunho had been doing. The old man had spies everywhere.

“Hmph,” came a sound through the phone. “You do confuse me, child.”

Yunho couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face. “I know.” 

“There are easier ways to get the things you desire.”

“Wasn’t it always you who told be that nothing was worth keeping if the having came easy?” Grandfather was a firm believer in hard work. It was probably one of the reasons Yunho was so well-liked despite Grandfather’s tendency to try and give him everything he expressed the slightest desire for. “I want to keep him.”

The man sighed. “There are times I wish you were stupid and greedy like your cousins. It would make my life run smoother.”

“If I was stupid and greedy we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.” 

Grandfather would never call to speak to one of those stupid and greedy cousins. All orders were relayed to them through their parents, unless those parents were also _lacking_ in which case Grandfather communicated with them through the aforementioned spies, except for the one time a year the entire Jung family gathered together for their reunion. Grandfather would also not concern himself with the people they were _courting_ beyond making sure they didn’t shame the family with their actions.

“True,” the man agreed. “Still, there are more efficient methods than this round about dance you are doing.”

“I don’t want to scare him off, Grandfather.”

“As if it matters if he is afraid.”

Yunho tightened his grip on the phone.

“I know, I know,” Grandfather continued before Yunho could respond. “You like them wanting and only when they’re wanting. Such a confusing child.”

As if that was such a crime but Yunho had long since accepted that this was a matter on which he and his grandfather would never fully agree.

“Still, Taemin has things he needs to be doing. You are distracting him.”

Yunho snorted. “It’s not like I’m stealing him away. I’m sure he’s happy to be getting away from _things_ for a while.”

Things being Choi Minho to be exact. Minho wasn’t a bad sort. He just wasn’t Taemin’s sort. Taemin wanted fame and freedom, not a husband, a gilded cage, and diamond chains.

“Yes, well, until such a time as the boy decides to excise himself from this family and it’s wealth and support, he is still subject to my will.”

Yunho just shook his head in amusement. Grandfather actually quite liked Taemin and he was _allowing_ Minho to court him otherwise Taemin would have been married off a long time ago, whether he wanted to or not.

-

Yunho should have known better than to think Grandfather would leave it at that, not with something, someone, Yunho had admitted to _wanting_. Not when Yunho rarely did so. Yunho would never ask if Grandfather was responsible for the state he found Jaejoong in a few weeks later. In this at least he was content to leave his suspicions unconfirmed. There were some things he didn’t want to know.

Yunho was home playing with Seungwon when he’d gotten the call.

He’d spoken to Jaejoong several more times since the first time the boy had called him, it had been a slow dance of each of them learning more about the other without outright expressing a desire to further their relationship. Yunho wouldn’t ask, Jaejoong would have to do it but so far the boy hadn’t expressed any desire to so much as meet Yunho again in person. 

He talked about his family — his parents, eight older sisters, and their husbands and children. He talked about why he had come to Seoul — I just want to _sing_. Yunho accepted the guilt he felt at the fact that he would never allow Jaejoong to perform. He talked about his favorite foods, colors, movies, music, clothes, artists. But that was all he did. Talk. It seemed Jaejoong was happy with their occasional phone calls, that all he really needed was someone to listen to him sometimes. 

So when Yunho heard the quiet, pained sounding “Can you come pick me up…please?” through his phone he had sat up straight and paid close attention.

Yunho didn’t so much as consider saying no. He didn’t know what Jaejoong was doing or why he needed to be picked up or why he had called Yunho. He just heard the broken desperation in Jaejoong’s voice mixed with a tinge of fury. “Where are you?”

Yunho picked Seungwon up, smiling at the baby who giggled as soon as he was in his father’s arms. He dropped the child off with the nanny with a “Sorry, baby. I think your mama’s in trouble. We’ll play later.” 

He didn’t bother calling for a driver to meet him in the garage, though it was their job to take him wherever he wanted to go no matter what time of day or night it was, just grabbed the keys to his blue Audi and drove.

Yunho had no trouble pinpointing Jaejoong when he walked into the busy police station. They boy was sitting ramrod straight in a wooden chair staring at his hands folded in his lap, ignoring the looks he was getting from the men and women in the station. And the smell, it wasn’t as strong as it had been the last time Yunho had met Jaejoong but it was there wafting faintly through the air. Vanilla and honey.

Yunho strode over to the desolate looking boy and crouched in front of him placing his hands on Jaejoong’s knees to get his attention. “Hey,” he said softly, not wanting to give Jaejoong the impression that Yunho was any kind of upset with him.

The look on Jaejoong’s face at seeing Yunho was relief and gratefulness and a hint of shame. Yunho would destroy whoever had put the shame there. He didn’t ever want to see that on Jaejoong’s face. His omega was perfect.

“What happened?” he asked just as softly as his greeting.

A deep voice from behind Yunho interrupted before Jaejoong could respond. “Are you the guardian?”

Yunho stood up and turned around. He towered over the alpha who had spoken, a detective from the way the man was dressed and the badge hanging from his neck. 

The man took a step back and cleared his throat. “We can speak over here,” he said moving to his desk.

Yunho sat down across from the man and the explanation that spewed out of the detectives mouth had him wanting to reach across the desk and strangle the man.

According to Detective Song, Jaejoong had assaulted two men and a woman — three alphas — in an alleyway near his home. The teenager had managed to fracture the woman’s ribs, break one man’s wrist, and give the second man a concussion. The three were pressing charges. When Yunho asked what these people had done to Jaejoong to provoke such violence the detective sneered at the boy sitting against the wall and said he should know better than to walk around smelling the way he did.

Yunho watched with anger as the words made Jaejoong curl in on himself. He would murder the man who had made his fiery omega behave like this.

He could fill in the blanks in the detective’s story. Hadn’t Yunho himself once joked that he could have Jaejoong brought up on assault charges. The teenager wasn’t in heat, from the way he smelled he was maybe three or four days out from that but to a lot of people an omega in pre-heat was no different from an omega in heat.

He smiled tersely at the detective. “Can I take him home?”

“Yes, but he’ll need to show up in court.”

Jaejoong would be doing know such thing. Yunho would give the three alphas enough money to settle, he would not allow this stain on his Jaejoong’s records, then he would dismantle their lives piece by piece.

He left Detective Song with his and Jaejoong’s contact information and ushered Jaejoong out of the station. 

When they had both settled into the car he took a deep breath to calm himself. They drove to Jaejoong’s apartment in silence, the teenager spending the trip angled into the passenger door and staring out the window. 

When they reached Jaejoong’s apartment building Yunho turned the car engine off and waited.

Jaejoong looked away from the window. “They wouldn’t do that to me if I was Claimed.”

Yunho looked at Jaejoong, from his bent head to his taught shoulders to the fists clenched in his jeans. “Jaejoong?”

“If I was Claimed, they wouldn’t do those things to me, would they? They wouldn’t think it was okay to touch me if I had a Mark?”

Yunho wanted to lie. He wanted to tell Jaejoong that it had nothing to do with him, that the fault was with the people who had attacked him and nothing else. But that wasn’t the way of the world they lived in and Yunho didn’t lie.

“No. No, they wouldn’t.” 

Jaejoong let out a shaky breath and raised his head to look at Yunho. His eyes were glistening but behind the unshed tears was a fierce determination. “Do you think I’m pretty, Yunho?”

Yunho.

Not Yunho-ssi. Not Jung-ssi. Not the ever irritating hyung that frequently fell from Jaejoong’s mouth during their phone conversations.

Yunho. 

Yunho gripped the steering wheel tight and turned away from Jaejoong’s gaze. Just what had happened in that alleyway. The Jaejoong he had met before would not ask someone if he was pretty. He would have raged at the word.

He started when he felt soft lips brush against his cheek. “Would you Claim me?”

The question was everything Yunho wanted and didn’t want. He was not a bad man and while he was better than most, he was not a good one either. A good man would tell Jaejoong this was the shock talking. A good man would get out of the car and take Jaejoong to his apartment and leave him there. A good man would not lean into the body pressing itself against his side. A good man would not yield to the touch begging him to turn his face.

“I’d be good for you. I swear I’d be good.” Jaejoong’s voice was low and desperate in a way Yunho had never heard before.

A good man would not open his mouth to the kiss pressed against his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

There were two paths in front of Yunho. 

The first was dark and treacherous lined with unseen dangers and consequences. He could stop the kiss, give up the warm, sweet taste of Jaejoong’s mouth and say no, I won’t Claim you. Not this time, not yet. He could give Jaejoong time to think, his next heat wouldn’t come for another three months. He could give Jaejoong time to say yes without the shock and panic that Yunho was certain drove his request now.

But three months was an eternity during which much could happen. 

What would Jaejoong actually do if Yunho rejected him now. Would he go home and allow his nerves to settle? Would he let his mind clear and really think about what he wanted? What then. What would happen if Yunho gave Jaejoong time. What schemes would Grandfather execute then, all in the name of love for his favorite grandchild?

Or would Jaejoong find someone else tonight, an alpha that would take one look at his pale skin and pouting lips and say yes without a second thought. What would happen if another alpha marred Jaejoong’s perfect skin with a Claiming Mark? Would the alpha end up a corpse in an alley? Would the Mark be burned from Jaejoong’s neck, leaving him a pariah in their society?

Too many uncertainties.

The other path was dark and treacherous lined with dangers and consequences Yunho had avoided his entire life. He could say yes to the desperate, near begging teenager trying to crawl over the gear shift into Yunho’s lap. He could take Jaejoong home and put him in a heat room, the very best one. He could watch the boy grow more and more desperate and angry until he was willing to kill Yunho.

No, not willing. That was the wrong word. It wasn’t as if the instinct to do harm was something Jaejoong could control. 

Yunho was broken out of his musings by a sharp pain in his bottom lip, the lip Jaejoong had been suckling when Yunho flicked his tongue out to lick his lips.

Yunho jerked back, ripping his mouth away from Jaejoong’s teeth. His head hit the headrest of his seat with a thump. He brought a hand up to his mouth and touched his lip with the pads of his fingers. They came away stained with red. He ran his tongue along his lip and grinned at the metallic taste.

Blood.

The grin fell as soon as he met Jaejoong’s panicked eyes.

“Sorry, sorry.”

Yunho grimaced at the apology. His omega should not be sorry for this. He should be proud.

Jaejoong’s eyes watered. “I won’t do it again.”

Yunho fought the scowl threatening to take over his face. He had never once seen his mother cry at his father. It wasn’t right. “You will do it again.”

Jaejoong shook his head furiously and Yunho could see the quickening rise and fall of his chest indicating the boy was on the verge of hyperventilation.

“I won’t,” he said. “I’ll be good. I swear I’ll be good.”

Yunho grabbed his chin to stop the frantic movement. “You will,” he said firmly, looking into Jaejoong’s eyes. “And you should.”

The confusion Yunho saw in Jaejoong’s teary eyes made his decision for him. He wouldn’t risk Jaejoong ending up with someone who wouldn’t appreciate what he was, with someone who would encourage the sort of disgusting behavior the boy was currently displaying and who would do their best to stomp out the aggressive fire Yunho loved so much. He wouldn’t have it.

Yunho gently pushed Jaejoong back into the passenger seat and reached over him to pull the seat belt across his chest.

“Yunho?” Jaejoong questioned.

“Shh,” Yunho said as he buckled the belt. He pressed a quick kiss to Jaejoong’s cheek, ignoring the the twinge he felt his lip at the pressure. He sat back in the driver seat and started the car. He glanced at Jaejoong and his resolve hardened at the sight of Jaejoong’s bowed head.

No, Yunho wouldn’t be having any of this.

-

Yunho held Jaejoong’s hand tightly as he led him through the halls. He ignored the way the few servants who were still awake turned away as he and Jaejoong passed by. They wouldn’t ask and they wouldn’t gossip. Yunho only hired people who knew how to mind their own business.

The heat room he took Jaejoong to was fashioned like a hotel suite or a small apartment. There was a mini kitchen attached to a dining area which led into a small living room. A bedroom and en suite bathroom took up the rest of the space. It was the sort of space a person would be happy to live in, never mind that there were no windows and once locked the room couldn’t be gotten out of until someone came to let the occupant out.

Yunho sat Jaejoong down on a couch and sat on the table in front of him. He brushed the hair out of Jaejoong’s eyes and cupped his face. “You asked me if I would Claim you, I’m not going to say yes.”

Jaejoong made a distressed sound. “But-”

Yunho pressed a thumb against Jaejoong’s mouth. “Shh. Just listen. I’m not going to say yes now. You say you want this but I don’t know if that’s your fear talking.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “It’s not.”

“Listen. You have three or four days before you go into full heat. I want you to take that time to think. There’s a chain in the bedroom, if you decide that this is what you want then I want you to put it on. If you don’t want this then don’t. Either way, you can spend the week in these rooms. If you don’t put that chain on, then when I leave this room no one will enter it until your heat is done. You will be safe.”

“And if I put it on?”

Yunho rubbed his thumbs against Jaejoong’s cheekbones. “Then yes. I will Claim you.”

\- 

Yunho half expected Jaejoong to go straight into the bedroom and find the chain when he left the room but when he streamed the video footage of Jaejoong’s room to his laptop Yunho was pleasantly surprised to find that Jaejoong was sitting on the couch watching television.

In fact it wasn’t until two days later that Yunho saw Jaejoong wrap the metal cuff around his ankle but when he did, Yunho booked Ara a first class ticket to Jeju. 

And maybe it still wasn’t the right thing to do. Maybe he shouldn’t have given Jaejoong the choice at all but Yunho had no problems with his conscience in this matter and as he watched Jaejoong grow steadily more agitated over the next few days instead of turning into a wanton mess he could only feel happiness.

-

The chain had cut into Jaejoong's arm after all the pulling he’d done but the boy didn't pay any attention to the blood running down his arm. It was was as if he didn't even feel the pain as he continued to pull violently on the chain. The cracks in the wall had crept further out from the fixture. 

Weak. Delicate. In need of protection. These were the words used to describe omegas.

It was all bullshit.

Yunho’s omega wasn't in need of protection and as pretty as he was, there wasn't anything delicate about Kim Jaejoong. 

On the video Jaejoong gave a triumphant yell as the ring broke loose from the wall. 

The smile on Yunho's face could have lit up the room. He shut the laptop closed and pushed the chair back from his desk. 

-

Yunho stood outside the heat room. He hadn't bothered to shower after his long day but he had changed out of the sleek navy blue suit he favored for work into loose fitting sweat pants and a plain black T-shirt. He didn't want to waste unnecessary time with buttons and zippers once he had Jaejoong where he wanted him.

He placed his left hand against the square palm reader on the side of the metal door and swiped a key card through the lock. The door unlocked with a soft click.

It might have seemed like overkill but the locking system was no different than the ones on any of the other heat rooms in the Jung family homes.

Yunho gripped the door handle and heaved the door open. He entered the small hallway separating the steel door from the dark oak door leading the the interior of the room and let the outer door swing shut behind him, it itself with another soft click. 

His nose was assaulted with the overly sweet smell he had come to recognize as Jaejoong’s heat scent. He took a moment to bask in the scent before entering a code into the keypad on the wall next to the second door. He pushed open the second door and braced himself walked through the doorway.

Yunho barely had time to register a seemingly empty room before cool, hard metal was wrapped around his neck and a weight attached itself to his back, skinny legs wrapping themselves around his waist. His hands flew to the chain trying to constrict his airways. He pushed his fingers between skin and metal allowing some air flow and and rapidly walked backwards slamming the body hanging on his back into a concrete wall with a loud thud. 

He heard a cry of pain as the chain slackened for a moment but it was soon pulled tight again. 

Yunho pushed forward off the wall and slammed back again. The weight dropped off him and Yunho quickly unwrapped the chain from his neck. He spun around to see Jaejoong crouched on the floor giving small shakes of his head as if to clear a daze. He tugged on the middle of the chain and one of Jaejoong’s legs was pulled out from under him causing him to tumble onto his back.

Jaejoong gave a loud yell and rolled onto his stomach trying to get his legs back under him. Yunho pulled again and Jaejoong collapsed. Yunho moved quickly, sitting on Jaejoong’s back and pulling his arms up so he could wrap the end of the chain around Jaejoong’s wrists, tying his hands together securely. 

Jaejoong bucked up against Yunho’s weight and managed to throw the older man off his body. Yunho hit a wall with a thump and winced at the pain in his head. Jaejoong scrambled to his feet frantically pulling at his wrists but it didn’t do any good. Jaejoong was strong enough to dislodge the chain from the concrete wall but not enough to break it. 

Yunho rose to his feet and Jaejoong backed away further into the room. That was flight response kicking in for an omega faced with an opponent who would not go down easy but their was no where for Jaejoong to go. It wasn’t like they were out in the open and Yunho had to pursue him across miles of rough terrain. 

The chain was long enough to still allow Jaejoong free range of motion even tangled around his wrists as it was. Yunho had made sure to leave enough room between the end still attached to Jaejoong’s ankle and the part of the chain he’d tangled around his wrists to allow him to do so. He hardly wanted Jaejoong to injure himself during their struggle. If Jaejoong had to be harmed it would be Yunho doing the hurting.

Jaejoong looked frantically around the room but never took his eyes off of Yunho for long. He was probably for something to use as a weapon but there wasn’t much. There were no readily available sharp objects in the room and everything, from the tables to the lamps to the television was bolted down. Heat rooms were designed to leave nothing omegas might be able to hurt themselves with in their delirium.

Yunho advanced and Jaejoong continued to retreat until he stumbled into the back of one of the sofas. He swung his tied hands out cracking the twisted metal against Yunho’s face.

Yunho’s head snapped back. The pain registered right before a body slammed into his torso throwing him back onto the floor.

He barely had time to catch a breath before the metal wrapped hands slammed into his face again.

He ignored the throbbing pain and rolled his hips, rubbing his hard cock up against Jaejoong’s ass where the omega had sat on him.

Yunho took advantage of the freeze his actions caused to roll them over and pin Jaejoong under him on his stomach.

This time when Jaejoong bucked up Yunho followed the motion lifting himself off of Jaejoong then dropping his weight fully onto Jaejoong’s back to keep him in place. 

Jaejoong growled at the failure. He tried to pull his legs underneath his body but Yunho just gripped the waist of his pants and jerked them down, pulling Jaejoong’s legs straight again.

Yunho dodged the kicking limbs as he pulled the pants of one of Jaejoong’s legs and left them tangled in the chain still ttached to Jaejoong’s other ankle.

Yunho pushed his own pants down around his hips and flipped Jaejoong over. He held Jaejoong’s hands down with one hand, braced his other against the floor and thrust between between Jaejoong’s legs.

Thighs squeezed hard against his sides but the pressure did nothing to keep Yunho out. He moaned in triumphant pleasure as he sank his cock into Jaejoong’s slick hole. This was everything he’d wanted.

In ancient times Yunho would have had to hunt Jaejoong down. He could picture himself finding Jaejoong hiding up a tree. Yunho imagined that raised in the sort of family his would have been back then that he would have been the type of alpha who would have followed Jaejoong right up that tree and thrown him out of it. 

All alphas would have had to hunt their omegas down in those times. The alphas strong enough to survive competition with others would have pulled their omegas out of their hiding spots and rutted into them until they submitted. If they had an omega who who could withstand the assault on their body until the alpha knotted inside them, then that alpha knew they had found an omega worthy of being Claimed. If they had an omega who gave into the instinct running parallel to their flight and fight instinct, an omega who gave into the need the heat brought then that alpha knew they had found someone undeserving and would be honor bound to mark them as such, deep scratches along the side of their neck instead of the neat row of teeth which formed a Claiming Mark. The only sort of omega who would beg for the cock alpha who hadn’t laid Claim to them was the sort that belonged in a whorehouse.

It was unfair and obviously a way of living that had had to fade with the change in the nature of the vast majority of omegas . It was exactly the type of thinking activist groups like Omegas First fought against, a cause Yunho donated billions of won a year to in support but he still had a brief moment of appreciation for the thought of his Jaejoong existing in those more barbaric times. Jaejoong would have been the type of omega who would have struggled through broken bones until Yunho knotted inside of him and bit into his neck.

But all of that was neither here nor there. These weren’t ancient times and Yunho much preferred the amenities of a heat room to running around the forest only to have sex on top of dirt, grass, and god knew what else. They were civilized now and it hardly mattered if Jaejoong could wait until Yunho had come inside of him for him to decide to Claim him. It was the twenty-first century and Yunho had already decided he wanted Jaejoong, no need for any of that proof of worthiness crap.

Yunho took away the hand that had been pinning Jaejoong’s wrists to the ground and squeezed Jaejoong’s jaw between his fingers. He said nothing and made no acknowledgment that he felt it when Jaejoong’s arms snapped up and he gripped Yunho’s neck in his bound hands. He jerked Jaejoong’s head to the side with enough force that he could have snapped his neck if that had been his intention.

The fingers around his necked squeezed, fingernails digging into his skin as Jaejoong let out harsh gasps. Yunho would have bruises from all the abuse his neck had suffered but those would fade to nothing in a few weeks. He hoped that Jaejoong’s nails would leave scars, little half moon shaped marks Yunho could wear in remembrance. 

He leaned over Jaejoong, his weight forcing Jaejoong’s arms down between their chests, careful not to dislodge himself where he had his cock deep inside Jaejoong’s body. He buried his face in the side of Jaejoong’s neck, closing his eyes as he breathed in Jaejoong’s scent. He opened his mouth and sucked at the skin right over Jaejoong’s jugular.

Jaejoong stopped his struggling and only the light repeated pressures Yunho felt against his chest told him Jaejoong was still breathing. Yunho rolled his hips, pushing himself farther into Jaejoong’s body. He wondered what it was that made the omega fight response stop the second an alpha got their mouth around their scent glands.

He grazed his teeth over Jaejoong’s skin and pulled out of him slowly. Jaejoong made no attempt to move away from Yunho. His hands rested limply around Yunho’s neck, neither squeezing nor falling away. Theoretically, Yunho could keep his mouth over Jaejoong’s neck and Jaejoong would stay nice and docile until Yunho was done with him. 

But then whatever force controlled Jaejoong was probably the same one that would make Yunho bite down if he still had his mouth on his neck when he came. Wouldn’t that be an interesting experiment. Yunho gave no real credence to the thought though. It had no doubt already been someone else’s experiment, it didn’t need to be Yunho’s. 

He slammed his hips back up against Jaejoong’s body and bit down hard enough to break skin. Jaejoong screamed and Yunho’s world changed with small trickle of blood flowing into his mouth.

The legs that had before squeezed his hips in an attempt to push him out wrapped around his waist to pull him further into Jaejoong. The body that had bucked up against him trying to throw him off arched into his chest begging for contact. The hands trapped at the awkward angle between Yunho’s neck and Jaejoong’s shoulder tugged him closer.

And Yunho had always put the mythical bond some alphas claimed to have with their omegas down to the crazed delusions of over obsessed alphas, after all such a thing had never been scientifically proven and their was no rhyme or reason to the pattern of alphas who claimed such things, but as Jaejoong’s scream turned into a low pitched moan Yunho heard things that did not come from himself. It wasn’t so much words as it was a deep seated feeling of all consuming need.

It was perfect. 

Jaejoong was perfect and Yunho was going to be so very very good to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yunho has some mixed morals.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to vote in the [poll](http://enkaychifics.livejournal.com/13015.html).


End file.
